


Hopeful

by then_let_it_be_true



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Infidelity, Love, Marriage, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then_let_it_be_true/pseuds/then_let_it_be_true
Summary: Ross fights to keep the love of his life from slipping away from him - a short drabble





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymusingsfromtheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mymusingsfromtheheart).



> I wrote this drabble for my dear friend, mymusingsfromtheheart after much discussion on the direction the show Poldark is taking. I know it may be very irresponsible to post this BEFORE having seen the episode, but this was my reaction to the singing scene with Demelza and Hugh from episode 8 of season 3 Poldark that everyone is talking about. This is just what I HOPE will happen, but of course after watching we will know for sure. I am a hopeless romantic and will always believe in Romelza forever...

Ross was walking down a back hall, making his way back to the room of performances when he heard it: a woman’s voice singing. It was the voice of an angel. He didn’t need to be present to know that voice belonged to his wife, Demelza. When he entered the room, he was struck by her beauty and her countenance. It was like she was the only one in the entire room. But she wasn’t, and as he quickly scanned the crowd in attendance, he saw him too, Lieutenant Hugh Armitage, the young man he had accidentally rescued when he and his crew had broken Dwight out of prison. He looked at Hugh’s face and saw all the emotions he feared the young man had: desire, passion, wanting… all directed towards Demelza, his beloved wife. Looking at her to see what level of disdain she must be showing, Ross’s heart dropped to the floor when he saw she was exhibiting the same emotions for this young man too.

Ross knew he had broken Demelza’s heart with his infidelity, but they had reconciled. They were on their way back to each other. It was going to be a long road, but they were headed in the right direction. But now this. He felt sick to his stomach. It had been such a difficult lesson, but his adultery taught him that he loved her, this woman who was now singing her heart’s emotions to another man. Maybe he was mistaken, but looking at both again, he quickly saw he was not. It was his own fault.

When the song ended, the room was silent, as if everyone were speechless at the beauty of her song. Ross broke the silence by clapping, a slow and methodic clap. He wanted everyone to know of his presence. Demelza quickly looked over at him and he smiled. Reaching his hand out, she walked over and he led her out of the room and back into the hall he had just come from. “Where are we going, Ross?” she asked. He didn’t answer but picked up his pace. She almost had to skip behind him to keep up.

Finding an empty room with a door, he led her inside, closing the door tightly behind them. Immediately his lips were on hers and his hands cupping her face. He kissed her with a fire and intensity she had almost forgotten. Pulling away from him, she exclaimed, “Judas, Ross!” as she tried to catch her breath, “What’s gotten into you?” He pressed their foreheads together, “Demelza, your singing, it was so beautiful. It reminded me so much of your first night at Trenwith. Do you remember?” “Of course I do, Ross,” she said surprised. He continued, “It was when I first realized I loved you, and it was also when I soon found out you were with child.” “Ross,” she questioned, “why are you bringing this up now?” “Because I saw him, and the way he was looking at you, but also, I saw you. I know I’ve broken your heart, and I know I may not tell you enough, but I need you. I need you so desperately, Demelza. Not just in passion, but as my companion and my helpmeet. Nothing is worth having if you are not by my side. Nothing even begins to make sense without you.” She looked up and thought she saw a tear falling down the track of his scar. This certainly wasn’t the Ross she was used to.

“Demelza, please don’t abandon your heart from me, not even a little piece,” he implored. “I assure you, you have mine entirely today, and for however long there is breath in my lungs.” She was crying now. He kissed her forhead, each eye, each cheek and then her mouth again. “Please come home with me. Please,” he begged. She didn’t say anything, but she walked to the door. Opening it, she extended her hand to him. They walked down the dark hall, and the closer they got they saw the young Lieutenant. No doubt he had ventured down the same hall in search of her. Ross greeted him, “Lt. Armitage, I am taking my wife to our home that we share and to our children she has borne me. I will require her company today and every day that I am alive. Have a care that I am ready to defend her from anyone who has other plans,” and he bowed his head to the young man in departure as he led Demelza, his prized possession, to the carriage that would take them home.


End file.
